Zuko love story 1
by coldblackhearts
Summary: So this is more of a funny romance between Zuko and another girl happy and everything because I don't want to ruin the whole story of what happened in the actual cartoon I am having this happen after the war . Zuko's girlfriend broke up with him.
1. Chapter 1

b Hi my name is Kanji Cho well as you know about the war with the fire nation Prince Zuko replaced his father as fire lord. He had a beautiful girlfriend Mai lee had just left him after a fight. I'm supposed to support him or something as an old friend. Geez how did this all start? Oh yeah!

/b

Story begins

I then lived in the Northern water tribe it's beautiful really just people there are so, prejudiced not that I blamed them. I heard a lot of footsteps coming from outside and came from under the cloth that I used as a door. Yeah I use a cloth so what? I followed the crowd that went to the gate we saw the big fire nation flag.

"What the hell do they want?" I grunted and ignored the mumbling cowardice people I jumped from the entrance gate to the front. And walked to the ship. The fire nations ship opened up it's front and a man came up with is scroll and opened it.

"Dear people of the Northern Water tribe we have come to request for Kanji Cho."

I looked around and found everyone's eyes were on me. "Gee thanks guys you couldn't have at least asked what they wanted me for?" I yelled angrily. "What the heck do you guys want?"

The messenger looked taken back by my rude statement.. I didn't blame him either.

"Pack your things you're going back to the fire nation."

"I'm not from the fire nation I'm from the fire colony." He looked annoyed and I smirked "I will repeat my self. WHAT DO YOU IDIOTS WANT?"

He gritted his teeth. "You are needed in the fire nation palace by Ex General Iroh."

I laughed. "So that old man still remembers me after all these years? That's so nice tell I'm I decline his request."

"It is urgent."

"Yeah and so is taking a piss."

His face went red. "We will take you by force if you do not comply"

"Do it I dare you."

They all surrounded me and I jumped into the air and hovered using fire beneath my feet.

I suddenly felt water hit me dead in the face and knock me down. "Get out of out tribe!!" I looked up to see the villagers throwing snowballs at me and water benders ready to hit me with any blow.

"You seem to belong more at the fire nations than here.

I felt tears in my eyes but blew it off . "What ever." I grinned and blew fire from my mouth making the whole gate melt knowing that it would take months. I laughed and went into the ship people spouted cusses but I didn't care they all deserved that and much worse.

I walked through the hallways screaming and banging on door and walls

People chased after me and I laughed running to the top floor then I jumped over the captain and the whole crowd ran into him. I laughed harder as he threw them off of him and handcuffed me. "Really kinky dude." He blushed and led me downstairs and chained me to a pipe. I fell asleep later on.


	2. Chapter 2

b I woke up hearing talking from outside the door. It was two males.

"No you're cute honey bun… No you are…" I sighed.

"Great now two homosexual males are my guards." I shook my head and a hair pin came out

I took off my shoe and used my toes to hold the pin and unlock my chains then I knocked out the door and


	3. Chapter 3

The minute I saw it I grinned and jumped off deck.

I ignored the escape prisoner siren and swam over to the island.

I found myself out of breath lying on shore… "Never *huff* again.." I finally found the energy to get up and ran into the village. People looked at me strangely and I shrugged and decided to get some new clothes.. I traded my blue pants and blue sweater for something as simple as a brown pants and green top

I kept my red fire choker though I always do"

I looked in the mirror and almost screamed in horror,

I looked like a mess my Hair had grown to an unacceptable length… I cut it to my shoulders and then smirked at my new look.

I heard a swishing sound and looked around me. There were a bunch of girls doing some strange bending less martial art.

"Hmmm."

I walked to them and they all looked like they would actually hurt me. "Who are you stranger?" "I'm…. Koshin from the fire colonies.."

I had to lie.. If they new who I was hell would probably freeze over

"Well Koshin do you want to practice with us?"

I nodded and smiled. 'Sure thing" I walked up to them. "oh first thing is first though we need you to

Put these on."

I looked at the green uniforms and put them on . "Pretty."

"Okay let's start"

Later on

I finally learned the Kyoshi Island fighting style.

Fire nation soldiers had been looking everywhere for me but I just blew it off

I went back on the ship on my own and went to my room to sleep.

Five minutes later the Captain was screaming at me anger.

I yawned with out a care.

"Just go to the Fire Nation already."

He walked out cussing in frustration and I went back to sleep

Tomorrow I would meet Zuko and Iroh


End file.
